Memory leaks can occur when a program allocates memory but does not later deallocate the memory. Typical conventional memory leak detection systems sample a processor running the program at some rate, such as 100 samples per second. When a memory allocation is detected in a sample, a memory allocation record is stored. When a memory deallocation is detected, a corresponding memory allocation record is deleted. Memory allocation records can be analyzed for memory leaks. One problem with this method is it can consume an increasing amount of runtime memory. Another problem with this method is the sampling may miss some call paths. Also, a special build is typically required for the process. It would be desirable to have a more reliable and efficient way to perform memory leak detection.